Intermittent catheterization is a good option for many users who suffer from various abnormalities of the urinary system. A common situation is where a single use, individually packaged, sterile catheter is used. An important criterion for any single use product is that it be user friendly since there will often not be trained medical personnel performing catheterization.
Due to the advancements that have been made in intermittent urinary catheter products, it is now quite common for users who require catheterization on a recurring basis to perform this procedure themselves. The intermittent urinary catheter products which are currently available render the catheterization procedure straightforward for many catheter users. However, this is not the case for some users such as those who are wheelchair bound who may encounter difficulty in being able to discharge urine from an intermittent urinary catheter directly into a toilet.
For wheelchair bound users who would otherwise be able to administer self-intermittent catheterization for voiding their bladder of urine multiple times per day, existing intermittent urinary catheter products have not provided a suitable solution for discharging urine from the catheter into a toilet, especially for allowing the users to remain in their wheelchair in close proximity to the toilet during the catheterization procedure without concern for urine spillage.